


I Knew You Were Trouble

by becbecboom



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becbecboom/pseuds/becbecboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz has sworn off troublemakers, but then she meets Nikki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew You Were Trouble

Liz always had a thing for bad boys, a talent for finding them. A gift, her mom had called it, back in the day, sadly shaking her head and sighing in exasperation as Liz wept over her latest break up.

But all these years later, she'd had enough. After the disaster that was Don, Liz was swearing off. No more danger, no more excitement. She had her job for that, she didn't need it in her relationships. Her next boyfriend was going be someone quiet, someone steady. Boring, maybe, but at least there was a chance she'd for once make it out with her heart unscathed.

She was done with bad boys, she told herself firmly.

Of course, what she hadn't counted on was the even more irresistible allure of the bad _girl_.

Nikki walked into the bull pen like she already owned the place, all confidence and swagger, looking Liz up and down so blatantly she could swear she _felt_ it.

Liz swallowed hard, held out her hand. "Warner," she said.

"Betancourt," Nikki replied, taking Liz's hand and shaking it firmly. 

_Shit_ , Liz thought, trying not to stare, because she knew she was in trouble. _Big_ trouble.

Nikki narrowed her eyes, holding Liz's gaze unflinchingly. "Got a problem, Warner?" 

"No," Liz said, shrugging, "no problem at all." She smiled, faintly, raising her chin, faking defiance. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah," said Nikki, lip curling up into the slightest, most knowing of smirks. "Likewise."


End file.
